parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Many Adventures of Mickey Mouse
Filip Zebic movie-spoofs and this is a parody of Disney "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Cast: *Mickey Mouse (Mickey And The Beanstalk) as Winnie the Pooh *Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) as Piglet *James P Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) as Tigger *Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) as Rabbit *Dumbo as Eeyore *Owl as Himself *Cinderella (Cinderella) as Kanga *Peter (Make Mine Music) as Roo *Sylvester (Looney Tunes) as Gopher *Christopher Robin as Himself *Tinker Bell and Friends Fairies as the Bees *Cats (Tom and Jerry The Movie and Looney Tunes) as The Singing Honeypots *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) And Br'er Fox (Song of the South) as Heffalumps and Woozles *Rhino Guards (Mickey's Christmas Carol) and Rat (Lady and the Tramp) as Frogs and Caterpillar (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Chapters: #Main Credits/The World of Make-Believe/"Mickey Mouse" #Mickey Mouse's Stoutness Exercises/"Up, Down, Touch the Ground"/The Honey Jar Empty #"Rumbly in my Tumbly" #Mickey Mouse's plan to get the honey #"A Little Black Raincloud" #Off to Br'er Rabbit's Home/Stuck in the Hole/Meeting Squawk/Honeysuckle! #The Next Morning/"Mind Over Matter"/Stuck Again #"What a Rather Blustery Day"/It's Windsday #At Friend Owl's Home #A Blustery Night/Sylvester enters/"The Wonderful Thing About Monsters" #Taking Drastic Precautions/"Sharpteeth and Br'er Foxes" #"The Rain, Rain, Rain, Came Down, Down, Down"/Coming to Pinocchio's Home/The Rescue #A Celebration for Saving Princess Aurora/"Hip-Hip Pooh-Ray!" #Sylvester Bouncing Around... #Brer Rabbit's Plan to Get Sylvester Out of the Territory #Sylvester is Taken For a Long Explore/Getting Lost #Snow/Bouncing On the Frozen Pond #To the Top Of the Tree/To The Rescue #Sylvester Couldn't Bounce/Sylvester's Bounce Came Back/Saying Goodbye Gallery: NEW_Mickey_Mouse_normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Winnie the Pooh Aurora 360.jpg|Princess Aurora as Piglet 282px-Sulleymonsters%2Cinc..png|James P Sullivan as Tigger Br'er Rabbit in Song of the South.jpg|Brer Rabbit as Rabbit Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Eeyore Owl.jpg|Owl as himself Sylvester.png|Sylvester as Ghoper Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Himself Wolfs, Dinosaurs, Snow Monsters, Robots, and Gorillas (LazyTown).jpg|Wolfs, Dinosaurs, Snow Monsters, Robots,and Gorillas as Frog and Caterpillar Category:Movies Spoof Category:Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Filip Zebic